pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polska, kochana Polska
Polska, kochana Polska- 'pierwszy odcinek serialu Warsaw Penguin Company, stworzony przez 'Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład oraz HUSSARYA . Fabuła Przed czołówką Rozpoczyna się raczej cenzuralną wymianą zdań Louisa z Łysym. Kończy się ona zdaniem wypowiedzianym przez jajcarza: "Znam Gdańsk. Jeżeli Warszawa to takie g****no co Gdańsk, to..." - nie dokończył, bo Łysy rzucił się na niego z zamiarem ciężkiego pobicia. Louis zrobił unik i dres z rozpędu walnął bejsbolem o ścianę pomieszczenia. Do luku bagażowego, gdzie byli ukryci, wpadł ktoś z obsługi samolotu. Przyświecił latarką, ale zdążyli się schować w ostatniej chwili. Po czołówce Łysy i Louis docierają do wytęsknionej Warszawy. Cicho i po komandosku wykradają się z samolotu. Okazuje się jednak, że ostrożność była zbyteczna, ponieważ na lotnisku nie ma nikogo. Cała Wawa jest wyludniona- nie ma żywej duszy.To samo w bazie Oddziału Łysego. W celu rozwiązania zagadki bohaterowie docierają do jakiejś dzielnicy. W starym hangarze słyszą znajome szepty. Szykują zasadzkę i po krótkiej walce obezwładniają Hansa i Bulgota. Czerwony Wiewiór jednak zdołał się wymknąć. Rozpoczyna się wyścig po Wawie, w pobliżu lub we wnętrzu zabytków naszej stolicy (widać warszawską panoramę), w końcu Louis chwyta Wiewióra i każe mu wyśpiewać wszystkie plany. Na widok bejsbola Łysego Wiewiór kapituluje... i dowiadują się całej prawdy: ta przerażająca trójca jest tu na urlopie, bo nawet od knucia i układania nikczemnych planów trzeba odpocząć. "Wybraliśmy Warszawę"- powiedział Wiewiór- " bo w Egipcie ciągle jakieś wojny i rozp***duchy, Amerykę mamy na co dzień, a na Majorkę to każdy głupi może pojechać". Łysy jednak stwierdził, że mimo wszystko wrogom można dać wp*********dol, nawet jak są niewinni. Nagle Łysy i Louis słyszą rosyjskie śpiewy. Patrzą- a tu idzie armia podobna do sowieckiej z cysternami wódki, a na jej czele Rudy. -Jak to, k*rwa, pijecie i nikt po mnie nie zadzwonił?- pyta Łysy. Rudy wyjaśnia, że Rosja powróciła do sowieckich konceptów i znów chce napaść na Polskę. Póki co zesłali Warszawiaków na Sybir. Dres zrywa się, by ratować rodaków, ale Rudy go hamuje: - Łysy, ze mną się nie napijesz?! Łysy postanowił wspólnie z Louisem, że walkę z Sowietami odkładają na później, a teraz trzeba się napić. Odcinek kończy się, gdy cała armia rosyjska razem z Łysym i Louisem siedzi przy wódeczce, a jajcarz wyciąga szkocką czystą, którą na wszelki wypadek wziął z domu. Cytaty *'Łysy' ( do Louisa na widok wyludnionej Warszawy): Widzisz, już cię tu znają i wszyscy pouciekali! *'Wiewiór:' Nie złapiesz mnie, tłusty ptaku! : Louis: Ta? To ty mnie chyba jeszcze nie znasz, gościu! *'Łysy: '(do Rosjan) Ja wam, k*rwa, dam napadać na Polskę! : Jeden z Rosjan: 'Jaki tam znowu napad. Tylko po prostu zajmniemy te tereny. : '''Rudy: 'Łysy, wyluzuj. Usiądz, wypijemy trochę wódeczki, potem wpadną d*peczki. : '''Łysy: (wyciągając "składaka") Nie będę pić z okupantem! : '''Rudy: '''ZE MNĄ się nie napijesz? Muzyka *Pościg za Czerwonym Wiewiórem- Seabelts, Tank! *Widok wyludnionej Warszawy- Seabelts, Spokey Dokey (tylko do pierwszej minuty) *Pochód Rosjan- Marsh zaschchitnikov Moskvy (tylko pięćdziesiąt sekund) *Chlanie- Kalinka (od dwudziestej ósmej sekundy) : Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Warsaw Penguin Company Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki